Uragaan Ecology
In-Game Information Brute Wyverns that feed on ore, using their mighty jaws to crush bedrock into powder. They cleverly affix rock and ore to themselves with lava, then spread them about, using vibrations to make them explode. Will sometimes drop ore. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia- Suborder:Theropoda- Superfamily:Hammer Jaw Wyvern- Family:Gaan. Clearly Brute Wyverns, as shown by their muscular, bipedal gait characteristic of the group. Other Brute Wyverns include Barroth and Deviljho. They have a diet similar to Gravios and Basarios. They have a closely related Subspecies known as Steel Uragaan. Habitat Range Uragaan is found primarily in the Volcano region. It is completely at ease in the rocks and lava that makes up its home. The Uragaan at times ventures out of the Volcano and, when fatigued, it will be seen near the shore and nearby forests consuming plants and ores to regain stamina. Recently Uragaan and its subspecies have been seen inhabiting the Deserted Island when previously thought to only inhabit the Volcano region. This shows that Uragaan are more adaptable than previously thought. Ecological Niche Uragaan is something of oddity in the food chain - it has almost no natural predators, but is not particularly predatory itself and has no competitors, preferring to consume vast amounts of plants and rock. The rocks that it feeds on are surprisingly nutrient rich, and its rock-hard lower jaw is perfectly designed to break them up, although it does make them awkward to swallow. Agnaktor, the top predator that resides elusively in the Volcano, is not adapted to prey on full grown Uragaan; they are more suited for smaller, less well defended prey, such as Rhenoplos or Aptonoth (in the lower reaches of the Volcano). The wandering Deviljho is also poorly designed to prey on anything the same size or larger than itself; the same can be said about Rathalos, which have also been known to live in the Volcano. The Brute Tigrex along with Stygian Zinogre and Brachydios will also give Uragaan a wide berth as they to have little hope of preying on the large behemoths. The only predators capable of actively preying upon Uragaan are the rare Akantor and Alatreon. That being said, Uragaan can be very dangerous even when it is not attacking. Because it will occasionally release explosive gasses or drop volatile rocks, even a single Uragaan moving through an area can leave a path of destruction, forcing most other monsters in the Volcano to thread carefully in certain areas. Biological Adaptations Uragaan create a very effective weapon in the form of its chin by melting minerals and attaching them with lava, which it can use for both breaking up rocks and killing small prey. It can also defend itself well by releasing toxic, burning gases from the pores below its body. It is also capable of releasing a sleep-inducing gas from these pores. These gases may be produced naturally as waste products, derived from the rocks they eat. The chin also evens its center of gravity so its legs can compensate for its heavy body. In a group of Uragaan, the one with the largest chin has the highest status among the group. It is also capable of 'shedding' rocks from its back and tail, these rocks are covered in oil and are prone to exploding under vibration. Finally, Uragaan has a very unusual trick for getting around quickly - it can roll up into a ball and roll around the smooth, dry expanses of the Volcano. The growths on their back stable this rolling ability. Strangely there have been rumors of Pygmy Uragaan, no larger than a Kelbi, wandering the interior of the Volcano on rare occasions. Behavior Male Uragaan will occasionally fight. These massive creatures leave an enormous path of destruction behind them after these battles. Scientists are still researching the causes of these fights, but the leading theories point to either territorial battles, battles for mates, or battles for food. Some field researches theorize that male Uragaan may simply like to fight and do so as a sort of competitive sport, testing each other's strength in an all-out brawl. These creatures are somewhat ornery and should be avoided by travelers and hunters in search of another quarry, especially the males during the mating season. Hunter's Encyclopedia The following information is a rough translation from the Hunter's Encyclopedia 3. :"ウラガンキンは、幼体時は樹木や葉などの植物を中心に食する。成長す ると岩石を食べ、体内で分解してエネルギーを得るようだ。だが、分解 の速度は遅くエネルギー効率は悪いと言えよう。また、分解時には大量 のガスが発生してしまうため、それを排出するための特殊な孔を体表に 持っており、定期的に排出する。なお、ウラガンキンの排出するガスは、 他生物への睡眠効果を持っている他、非常に可燃性が高く、ウラガンキ ンが興奮して体温が上昇している際は、ガスを排出した瞬間に引火し爆 発を引き起こす。" Uragaans feed on plants and tree leaves during their juvenile stage. As they grow older, they develop an appetite for rocks and various minerals. Their bodies are able to process the rocks into energy, but the process is very slow which does not make it very efficient. Gaseous emissions are the byproduct of rock decomposition. Uragaans have special pores in their body to discharge the gas, which they release regularly. This gas has a sleeping or flaming effect on other living things and is highly combustible. A rise in Uragaan's body temperature due to excitement or anger is enough to ignite an explosion. :"ウラガンキンは褐色の液状油が湧き出る場所を寝床としており、その結 果、全身にその液状油がこびり付いている。それを利用して体表に岩石 を付着させているようだ。また、体内での岩石の分解速度を補うため、 体表に付麓した岩石を排出ガスによって分解しやすい性質のものにし、 それを食しているようだ。付唐した岩石は敵対者にとつて脅威であるが、 ウラガンキン自身にとってはさながら携帯食料といつたところか。" Uragaan usually rest in or on top of brown liquid oil. As a result, their tails and stomachs are usually covered in it. The oil bonds Uragaan's body with rocks, which can act as a protection against degradation of its own shell when rolling. The rocks it carries can either be used later as food or thrown as a weapon when they feel threatened. :"外見から雌雄を判断することは難しい。しかし、繁殖期の時だけ雄は全 身を煌めかせて雌にアビールすると言われている。ウラガンキンは食べ た鉱石の成分が、身体の硬度や外見に影!8を及ぼすため、繁殖期には雄 はより堅く綺麗な鉱石を好んで食べ、輝度の高い鉱石や宝石を全身に付 簷させる。繁殖期に全身の色つやが良く、輝く鉱石を身に付着させてい る個体は雄である可能性が高い。" It is difficult to determine a Uragaan's sex from appearance alone. However, during breeding seasons, the males will dress itself with many rocks to impress the females. Diet during this season consists of high quality minerals and valuable jewels to obtain a hard, glossy, golden shell and jewel covered body. The males compete for the brightest display. Category:Monster Ecology